world_of_cataclysmfandomcom-20200213-history
Angelite
Summary "I've done stupid things... I've betrayed my friends again and again... I know what i must do. If anyone else gets trapped here, i'll be their guide..I'm Angelite, and that's a promise." ' '''Angelite was at one point, a feared general for Blue Diamond's court. He valued power over everything else. He was ordered to go to Earth to retrieve humans to take to the human zoo in one of Pink Diamond's stations. He was accompanied by his Blue Pearl, Kyanite, and Moonstone. He met the crystal gems, and fought a few times. He was eventually bubbled and sent to the temple. Several millennia later, he was freed. His memory though was a blank and all he knew was that he was sent to earth for something. He wandered endlessly. Then a team of gems that was led by Larimar found Angelite. They agreed to let him join them so they can help him regain his memories. Months have passed, Angelite befriended the gems and was a trusted member of their team. He along with the team, met an alchemist that specialized in memories. The alchemist gave Angelite an elixer that revitalized his memories. In shock, he ran out and fled to a forest. Shortly after, the gems catch up to him and Angelite explains everything, On how he was ordered to retrieve humans for the zoo. Just as he was about to continue his mission, the others got their weapons and tried to change Angelite's mind. Angelite teared up since he wanted to continue his mission, but also loved this world. He had a one on one battle, it was Larimar vs Angelite. Angelite lost and then had a mental break down since he knew that this is where he belonged. Now, he is back to working with them and is doing everything in his power to stop homeworld. He had a relapse though. His greediness got the better of him, and he turned his back once more on his friends. He was baited over to the darkness. He was to capture 7 special gems. One of them being Larimar. He returned one night while Larimar was sleeping, and with a gem destabilizer in hand, he hesitated. He knew that he had to do this to save Moonstone and mend her gem. He fled the area and focused on getting the other gems he needed. Months later, Moon Pearl arrived to find The Key of Darkness, just as she found it, Angel Aura Quartz appeared and revealed that Angelite was a mere pawn. Angelite got furious and he admitted that he doesnt deserve forgiveness for his actions, he then fought alongside Moon Pearl against Angel Aura. After defeating her, there was a door to the light that needed to be shut. Angelite offered to close it but was told that the job was taken already. Once He and Moon Pearl saw the one who'd close the door, Mystic Fire Topaz, A swarm of darkness arrived to get to him. Angelite and Moon Pearl tried to run to Mystic Fire Topaz to protect him and Angelite released angel feathers to restrain the swarm. This proved to be futile and he was whisked away into darkness with the swarm, Leaving it up to Moon Pearl to close the door. Powers and Stats '''Angelite: '(Ain-jel-ite) is a major antagonist and Protagonist in the SU Universe. Tier: 6-B Name: Angelite Origin: SU OC Gender: Sexless (IDs as Male) Age: 6500 Classification: Gem Powers and Abilities: Attack Potency: Country Level Speed: Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Class G Striking Strength: Class ZJ Durability: Country Level Stamina: Limitless as long as his gem isn't cracked Range: Within sight Standard Equipment: Crystal wings Intelligence: Weaknesses: Fighting Style Notable Attacks/Techniques: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: ''' '''Inconclusive Matches: Theme: 'Battle Theme: ' ~Quotes~ Category:Characters Category:Gem Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 6